Retribution
by JeremyJay22
Summary: Harry needed someone..it turned out Ginny was that person. She also need someone to comfort her. Days following the great battle. Post DH. HarryxGinny and a little RonxHermione.
1. Feelings

Harry looked around…he just saved the wizarding world…but it did not feel as good as it sounded. He felt...responsible for all those deaths that had occurred. Fred…was the one that hit closest to home. Lupin and Tonks left behind a child that would never know their parents, exactly like Harry. It was his responsibility to raise him with Mrs. Tonks.

Harry walked in the common room and looked around. It was as peaceful as he remembered. He sat in his favorite armchair and just relaxed. He needed to get away from it all and just calm down. He had so many things racing through his mind…. _Boy Who Lived, Chosen One, The Dark Lord…Defeated, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Friends, Family…..Ginny_

The last one caught him by surprise. He had not had the time to think of a romantic relationship in a while. Well maybe it was not that long ago when he was about to die…and he thought of her….and her soft lips…..BAM!

The portrait flew open and Ginny ran through it. It seemed she wasn't aware of Harry presence in the room. She was sobbing uncontrollably. She then looked up and the saw the boy wizard sitting in the chair.

"Harry…," she said quietly as she calmed down and her sobbing slowly stopped.

"Ginny," he said as he got up and put his hands on her shoulders. He then looked into her chocolate eyes and saw pain, agony, sadness, and…anger.

"I thought you died….." she whispered.

"Gin—,"

"NO! I need to vent out some of my emotions now….you made me worry so much. Fred, Lupin, and Tonks had already died and then I saw the Death Eaters, Voldermort, and Hagrid and you lying limp in his arms. I started crying. Hard. Ron and Hermione tried to calm me down but I couldn't…I loved you. You were the last string of hope that I latched onto. The savior. My savior.

"And before… you wouldn't let me fight? Harry I helped you so much before!" she yelled as her voice got steadily louder, " and you still didn't want me to fight. What about the Department of Mysteries? I proved to you then that I would fight by your side. I know you wanted to protect me but I can't be held like a bird in a cage! I need to have a part in your life and not just be on the sidelines…"

Harry stood there shocked by what she had just said. He needed time to process all of what she had just yelled into his ears.

"I never wanted you to be caged…I just wanted you to be safe so that I couldn't lose you too…"

"But Harry! Have you ever thought of what I would feel if I lost you? You were walking out to the forest so you could sacrifice yourself!" Her voice suddenly got quieter, "I knew you were there…I just….I just…."

Before she could say anything else he sealed her lips with a small but meaningful kiss that was full of longing and wanting at the same time. Her arms wrapped around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. As the kiss ended they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled a small smile.

"I'm sorry for putting you in a position like this Ginny; I guess I just was not thinking straight. So many things were going on…And you were the one thing that I could look forward to after all of this had ended. I guess I was a little selfish in that aspect…"

"You aren't selfish in any aspect Harry. You have a lot of things on your mind but sometimes you need to think things through before acting. Also if you go on another grand adventure then I want in."

"Of course," he said immediately. She then sat down on the couch with him and hugged him for a long time letting the sobbing get the better of her. Harry could feel his robe getting wet but to him it didn't matter. He actually shed a tear or two also.

They both laid down on the couch and looked into the heart of the crackling fire. When she was in his arms he felt invincible. He felt that nothing could go wrong in the world. He then relaxed as his arms were wrapped around her body. She felt warm in his grip. She was with the man she loved and he was with the woman he loved.

"Ginny?"

"Hmmmm?" she said as she awoke from her moment of bliss.

"Will you take me back?"

"That's a stupid question….of course I'll take you back…if you take me back."

"I'll take you back," he said with a grin on his face.

"We're okay then," she replied.

"Yeah we are," he said.

"I love you."

"I love you too Gin," he responded. He was elated. He felt like his life was swinging in a new direction. He didn't want to move from that spot. He felt a sense of forgiveness and a sense of _retribution._


	2. Compassion

A/N: This chapter is longer and filled with fluff!

The two laid there peacefully until the noise of the portrait opening awoke them from their short but sweet slumber. Ron, Hermione, and George and walked in and saw the two lying in each others arms.

"Oi!" Ron yelled as the two slowly drifted into consciousness and looked at the trio. They immediately got up and separated to opposite ends of the couch.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled as she had a smile on her face. George was still solemn but it seemed this little escapade lightened his mood to a certain extent.

"Hello everyone…." Harry said shyly but with a small smile on his face. The trio walked to the couch and filled the gap between the green eyed man and the red-haired woman.

"So George…I'm sorry ab—," Harry started.

"It's okay. He died with a smile on his face. I think that's what he truly wanted. He fought for a cause that he believed in so I can't blame you for his death. Especially not you."

"Thanks George." The room then took on a somber tone as no one could really try to find the words to continue the conversation. Some small conversations then started between the five but Harry's eyes kept wandering to Ginny's. Just as he was about to say something to her the rest of the Weasleys entered the room.

"Oh Harry!" Molly said as she ran over and hugged Harry who felt this happened way too quick as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." He said as she let him go. Arthur came over and shook his hand. Bill, Charlie, and Percy did the same. Molly announced that they were all going back to the Burrow the next morning. The rest of the day was just a day to relax and look back on some things for Harry.

As the whole family and Hermione were talking and crying with each other Harry sneaked up into the boys' dormitories and looked out the window to the magnificent view. _I haven't been here in a long time, _he thought as he looked across the landscape at the country and what was his first true home. He looked at the sun setting across the lake and where Dumbledore was buried. He spied the white casket out his left eye and thought back.

_He had this master plan didn't he? It actually worked too. Only if he was here to see it. To see the world without darkness and Voldermort. A world without fear._ He could still hear the talking, crying, and laughing coming from the common room. Kreacher had brought everyone food but Harry wasn't hungry. He heard someone at the door and looked to see who it was.

"I was wondering where you were," she said quietly.

"Sorry I just needed to be alone."

"Why do you always have to deal with everything by yourself?"

"I just don't want to burden anyone else…"

"I'm going to be with you forever, so I guess I better get used to that."

He looked into her eyes and found a soul mate. He _knew_ that she was the one. The one destined for him. He took her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss that lasted for quite a long time. Their lips parted and they had to catch their breathe. Ron walked into the room.

"RON! WHY!" Ginny yelled as he was frightened by her sudden change of mood. Harry thought his eyes caught a smile. "You plan this out don't you? Barge in when my boyfriend and I are having an intimate moment!" When Harry heard the word boyfriend he felt a certain tingle and a grin smiled across his face.

"I just have good timing," he said chuckling and looking at Harry. He mouthed sorry and walked out of the room. Harry started rearranging some of his things with Ginny helping. He then found that book that Ron had given him for his seventeenth birthday,Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches, and smiled. He skipped through the book and saw a note in the jacket of the book,

_I don't think you'll really need this…she'll probably accept you anyway. Don't give up on her. Make her happy._

_-Ron_

As Ginny walked over he quickly covered the note and closed the book. She saw the cover and smiled.

"I can't believe he actually gave you that. Unless you really wanted to charm other witches." She frowned as she said this and walked away. Harry knew she was kidding but he decided to play along.

"Listen, Romilda was catching my eye and…." He smiled when he saw her pout, "but someone else caught my eye first." She smiled and gave him a chaste kiss.

The next day the whole group went to the Burrow. They have a massive feast for everyone and it seemed it took the deaths of many dear friends off of the friends' minds. There was a lot of joy at the table where people recollected memories of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks. After dinner everyone separated to different corners of the house.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were all in the living room and talking about future plans. Ron and Harry were going to become aurors and Hermione was planning to get a job at the Ministry of Magical Law Enforcement. Later the couples separated leaving Ron and Hermione on the couch, snogging of course.

Harry and Ginny were in the garden looking out at the full moon of the night and holding hands.

"They're a nice couple aren't they?" Molly said.

"Yes they are. We know she'll be safe if Harry is around. He'll protect her." Arthur replied.

"Yes…she's in good hands."

The couple was now lying the grass with her red hair over his chest. The two meshed perfectly together. He wrapped his arms around her and never wanted to let go. He then noticed that she was asleep. She had a right to sleep as she had helped her mother last night packing and cooking this morning. He slowly picked her up bridal style and took her up to her room.

He didn't even notice the glances of the other family members. He tucked her in and was about to kiss her on the forehead when she stirred and woke up. She pulled him in for an innocent kiss.

"Sleep with me…not like that…just sleep with me." She quietly requested. He quickly ran out of the room, changed, and jumped into the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled up against him.

He felt like he was giving her love and _retribution._


	3. Coping

A/N Thanks to all the reviewers! The word retribution does play a big part in the story as everyone is getting something back after the fall of Voldermort. Sorry for the shorter chapter I'll try to make the next one longer. Enjoy!

A ray of sunlight hit Harry's eyes and they automatically opened. He looked around trying to grasp his surroundings. He then remembered that he slept with Ginny over night. _Hmmm looks like Hermione slept in Ron's bed, _he thought as he looked at the empty bed across the room. Ginny was soundly sleeping on the pillow next to him with her hands interlocked with his.

He then heard a door close, _Mrs. Weasley!, _he thought as panicked. This would not be a good position to be found in. A boy in her only daughter's bed. Also Ron and Hermione were in the same compromising position. He slowly got and out of the bed, kissed her on the forehead and sprinted out the room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's door was still closed. He went over to the other couple, woke them up, and informed them of the situation. When Molly walked into the other rooms everything seemed to be in order.

Breakfast was quite uneventful as there was holding hands under the table but nothing more. The reason today was so solemn was because Fred's funeral was today. It was being held in the backyard of the Burrow. Everyone one was pitching in to help with setting everything up. The ceremony was help at 3. Almost of all the family of the Weasleys were invited.

George was happy to see his long time friend Lee Jordan and the two shared a few jokes and smiles. Angelina walked up to him and said a few things to him and started crying on his shoulder. Eventually everyone started shedding a tear or two.

"It's okay Gin…." Harry murmured as she cried hard into his shoulder. He felt his shirt getting wet but it didn't matter if it was _her tears. _ George made a speech that said Fred had died that way he wanted to: with a smile on his face. After the funeral there was a massive feast. Everyone recollected memories of Fred in stories, jokes, and anything else. Harry and Ginny are in the front yard looking at the stars.

"I'm still sorry about…."

"Harry! I've told you already…it wasn't your fault."

"I know I just feel responsible.'

"Why? Because you tried to save the world. Harry, he died for the greater good. And I'm proud of him for that."

Harry was about to say something but Ginny got a hold of his collar and pulled him in for a kiss under the moonlight. Then suddenly Harry ended the kiss.

"Hmmm… I have and idea," he stated as he entered the house and ran up the stairs. He brought down his broomstick and told her to get on with him. Both got on with Ginny's arms wrapped around his waist. They flew off into the sky.

"The fresh air feels nice," she said quietly. He nodded. She then laid her head against his back and closed her eyes. She then had a sudden feeling that he would protect her no matter what. That he was her guardian and would never let her get hurt. Right when she was enjoying the moment Harry quickly turned in a loop.

"Harry! Way to ruin a good moment!" she said angrily, well she tried to sound angry but a smile crept up on her face.

"You can never be too careful on a broomstick," he stated smartly. She playfully shoved him in the arm and he playfully reacted by going in a few more loops. They finally returned to the house with time to spare as some of the funeral goers were still attending. As they landed Harry quickly went up to put the broomstick in his trunk and was coming back down. Ginny felt cold as she sat on the bench in front of the Burrow. She then suddenly felt a coat drape around her arms and looked up to see Harry smiling down at her.

"Warm enough now?" he asked. She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and deeply kissed her.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" she asked with a smile on her face. Harry nodded 'no' and she was somewhat shocked. "Here's a hint…today is July 30th….."

"My birthday is tomorrow….wow I completely forget." Ginny just giggled and Harry smiled. Ron and Hermione walked out and saw the two on the bench. Ginny and Harry both stood up to face them.

"What have you two been doing?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"We just went on a broomstick ride, that's all…" Ginny coolly replied. To be honest it didn't look like that. Their clothes were all ruffled and their hair was very messed up.

"It doesn't look that to me…." Ron replied. Harry and Hermione were quite during this 'standoff' of sorts.

"How do I always get into these situations…?" Harry thought out loud. Everyone stood still but eventually burst into laughter. He then thought of what Ginny would give him for his birthday.

She had already given him the _retribution _he needed, _love._


	4. Happiness

A/N Again thanks for all the reviews. This chapter will be longer. Also the day I wrote chapter 3 was actually Harry Potter and J.K Rowling's birthday! And yesterday was actually my brother's 21st birthday. So many birthdays. Enjoy!

Harry awoke the next morning in his bed and unfortunately alone. Ron was still sleeping as usual. Then Harry heard footsteps…_I wonder who that is……_ His instinct told him to grab his wand which he did but he immediately dropped it when the door burst open. Ron stirred but didn't wake up. Harry looked and saw Ginny running at him. She jumped into his bed with a smile on her face and kissed him passionately.

"Happy 18th birthday Harry!" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks Gin…" was the only thing he could manage to say in between all the kissing.

"Oi….stop that…." Was all Ron could say when he was half-asleep. The couple both laughed. Harry looked at the clock…_6:00…._

"Wow Ginny it's still pretty early…I think to be safe you should sleep with me for the rest of the morning." He said with a smile on his face. Ginny nodded and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his steady heartbeat. Then suddenly an owl pecked at the window of Ron's room. Harry and Ginny both got up and walked to the window. He opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is Andromeda writing. I thinking of bringing Teddy over today so he could finally see his godfather. Send me an owl back telling me if it is okay._

_P.S: Have you anyone in mind to be his godmother?_

_Sincerely, _

_Andromeda_

"Ginny can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She replied.

"Would you like to be Teddy's godmother?"

Harry noticed that tears started forming in her eyes as he finished the sentence. She nodded furiously and kissed him so hard that fell onto his bed.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." He said with a smirk on his face. He quickly sent a reply back to Andromeda and then retreated back to his bed with Ginny. They both sleepy peacefully till 9:00.

At Breakfast everyone said happy birthday to Harry as they would usually do. Harry then told Mrs. Weasley that Andromeda was coming. She seemed excited from what Harry saw. Mrs. Tonks came over and the baby was beautiful as it lay in Harry's arms.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit yet, Mrs. Tonks," he said politely.

"It's okay! It's a joy having him around."

"Well I am his godfather, so if you ever have any trouble just call me over. Anytime of the day."

"You're such a nice boy." Harry blushed somewhat. Teddy laughed as Harry made funny faces and Teddy's hair changed from red to teal. Then everyone brought out their presents.

First: Ron. Well…Ron bought Harry a new owl…surprisingly it looked exactly like Hedwig. Then Hermione have him Hogwarts, a History.

"Hermione didn't you give me two of these before?" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Well yes, but this one is a first edition…plus first printing! I was only able to get two copies, one for myself and one for you."

"Thanks…I guess." He replied. Hermione replied by giving a look that could kill while Ron was laughing in the corner. _First time Ron actually out did Hermione, _Harry thought.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry some robes that they said would go perfectly along with the Auror training. Harry needed some new robes as a lot of his clothes were lost in the year long trip of the trio. He thanked them politely and went on to George's next gift. Usually Fred and George would both give him a gift together but sadly that was not the occasion.

The gift was a box of the newest products from the joke shop. He told George that he would try them out later and tell him what he thinks. He also saw a card inside the box…later after presents he opened the card and read it…

_Happy Birthday Harry! Hope you have fun trying out the new products from W.W.W! Just to tell you again, I don't blame you at all for Fred's death. We were all putting our lives on the line to save the world. He died with a smile on his face. That's what Fred would have wanted. _

_-George_

_P.S: Let's hang out some time. Percy is such a nerd. Ha-ha just kidding. _

But back to the present now. Harry had received a few studying supplies from Percy for his N.E.W.T.s and some potion supplies from Bill and Fleur. He then received a book on _Creatures of the World _from Charlie. Charlie would give something that always had to do with animals. Ginny was the only one left. She said she would give his gift to him later. After his birthday dinner and cake he headed up to his room. Ginny came in a few moments later.

"What did you think of your birthday?" she asked.

"It was great. Better than I would've imagined."

"Here." She held out a gold pendant the size of a pocket watch. Harry took it gently out of her hand and examined it carefully.

"Lupin gave it to me before he died. I think it was originally intended for you to see," Ginny said remorsefully. Tears fell down her face but were quickly brushed away by the calloused hand of the green eyed wizard. The couple then shared a innocent kiss and both sat down on his bed.

"Now let's see what's in here," Harry said curiously. He clicked the switch and the pendant flew open. Harry saw a picture of James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and little Harry in his mother's arms. The group looked so young and joyful. A tear immediately fell on pendant. Harry started crying slowly. Ginny then pulled him into her arms.

"It's going to be okay," she said soothingly as she rubbed her hand against his back. He slowly got up and brushed the tears from his face. He then closed the pendant and put it into his rucksack. He then proceeded to kiss Ginny passionately for quite a long time until……

"OI!" Both Harry and Ginny broke apart and looked up at Ron and Hermione.

"RON!" Ginny yelled as she picked up Harry's wand and chased him out of the room with the quartet laughing simultaneously. Now it was just Harry and Hermione.

"Hey did you know who else had their birthday today?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Nope. Who?"

"J.K Rowling!" Hermione yelled.

"Who the heck is that?" Harry asked puzzled.

"She's a billionaire! She wrote a very successful book series!"

"Really what's the name?

"I always forget. About some boy saving world. Not that great in my opinion. But what would you do if you had a billion dollars?"

"Well," Harry started, "I would never think of it since I already have everything I need...now."

He was right…everyone received _retribution _in some way. Harry just liked it better when his was the most beautiful girl in the world. She was the only _retribution _he would ever need


	5. Tested

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been busy. And note…this chapter is not fluff at all; it's more angst in my opinion. Hope you like it!

"Do I really have to get up at 6?" Ron asked as Harry pulled him out of bed.

"YES! Unless you want to be late for auror training!" Ron lazily got out of bed and went down for breakfast. They were going with Mr. Weasley to the Ministry and both were somewhat excited about it. Harry and Ron were both about to leave when Harry remembered something. He quickly ran into Ginny's room. She was sound asleep wearing his shirt. _Let's hope Mrs. Weasley never sees this, _Harry quickly thought. He got out a piece of paper and his wand and wrote,

_Ron and I left pretty early this morning and I didn't want to wake you up. You look beautiful when you are sleeping. (Cheesy I know). I'll see you at 5!_

_Love,_

_Harry_

Harry then ran down to the fireplace with Mr. Weasley and Ron and flooed to the Ministry. The inside of the building was completely remodeled. Kingsley seemed to have added his own touch. It looked quite beautiful. The trio then walked over to the elevator and the pressed the second button from the left. Then suddenly a monotone voice announced, "_Department of Magical Law Enforcement" _

"I'll never get used to that," Ron announced as he and Harry walked out of the elevator.

"Good luck you two," Mr. Weasley said as the elevator doors closed. He had told them that it was the door at the end of the left hallway. A girl with brown hair was standing in the intersection.

"Excuse me… do you know where the Auror meetings are being held?" She seemed to be lost so Harry and Ron walked with her to the right room. Her name was Cassie. Harry swears he saw a sparkle in her eye when she spotted his scar. At noon the class went to lunch. As Ron got up Cassie and Harry had a conversation.

"Are you the famous Harry Potter?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," he said. _Not another girl….._

"Well you must have a lot on your plate right now so I won't bother you about it." Harry was pleasantly surprised by this response. Most fan girls _or_ boys always pestered him about his adventures to no end.

"Shall we get something to eat?" Harry suggested. She nodded and they both went over to the buffet.

As the class ended all the witches and wizards slowly filtered out of the classroom and somehow Ron, Harry, and Cassie all got stuck in the same elevator.

"Are you seeing anyone Harry?" Cassie asked quietly so Ron couldn't overhear.

"Yeah I actually am. Her name is Ginny. She's Ron's sister."

"Oh…" she said quietly.

"Sorry about that," Harry replied with a hint or sarcasm in his voice.

"Well you are really popular. No wonder." Harry felt somewhat sorry for her, but he loved Ginny and she was the perfect match for him. Suddenly the elevator opened and they were heading to the floos.

"Where do you live?" Ron asked Cassie.

"Oh in America…I actually just came to this Auror class to see if it is what I really want to be in the wizarding world. It's either this or healing at St. Mungo's." she responded. Harry and Ron were both surprised. They had never met anyone else from America. As they were heading to their respective floos Cassie pulled Harry aside.

"I might never see the famous Harry Potter again so…" Suddenly she kissed him. _WAIT! This is not supposed to HAPPEN! GINNY! GINNY!!! This is lasting too long! THIS IS WRONG! _Harry suddenly pulled away. Cassie was blushing and sprinted into the nearest floo gate. Ron just saw what had happened. Now it was his turn to pull him aside.

"YOU KISSED HER!" Ron suddenly yelled.

"NO! She kissed me…I swear."

"You know I'll have to tell Ginny about this."

"Blimey….Then just let me tell her."

They walked into the house and into Ron's room. Ginny and Hermione came in. Hermione gave Ron a kiss on the lips and so was Ginny until.

"Wait…Ginny I need to talk to you…about something." Harry said quietly. Ginny nodded and the couple walked into her room.

"How was your Auror training?" She casually said as she rearranged some things in her room.

_Harry don't say anything stupid…don't bring it up so casually…It will be awkward…._

"Another girl kissed me." Ginny dropped the book she was holding. She still wasn't looking Harry in the eye.

"Did you kiss back?" she retorted.

"I don't think so…"

Ron was listening on the outside of the door. "Stupid answer Harry. You can save the world from Voldermort but you can't deal with such a simple situation."

"I wouldn't say it's simple." Ron jumped. Hermione was standing right behind him. He quickly led her into his room hoping that Harry and Ginny didn't hear any noise.

"YOU DON'T THINK SO?"

"I didn't, I didn't, I promise you."

"Well I thought you promised me not to kiss another girl but you didn't seem to keep that one either."

"_She_ kissed me. It's not like I did it intentionally."

"Who was this girl?"

"Cassie, she's from America."

"Did she know you had a girlfriend?"

"Yes I swear I told her."

"How many times has this happened before Harry?"

"Ginny this has never happened before!"

"I bet you are lying to me.

"You don't trust _me?" _Harry said incredulously.

"I used to. I always used to. Until you went on that year long journey…" she wasn't angry anymore…she was more somber now. Her eyes were conveying the feeling that she felt hurt.

"GINNY! I already told you…"

"Is that the only excuse you have? One letter. One letter was all I needed…"

"Ginny we're not going over this again…"

"THEN DON'T! JUST LEAVE!" she yelled while tears started streaming down her face.

"Gin…your overreacting to this. You're changing this to a different sub--" He said as he tried to wipe the tears from her face but she pushed him away.

"LEAVE!" Harry gave her one last pleading look then walked out. He walked into Ron's room and started packing his clothes in his rucksack. He told Hermione and Ron that he was going to Grimmauld Place.

"Mate you don't need to go. She'll get over it." Ron stated.

"No I need some time to think. I'll see you at the Auror meeting next week."

He then walked out of the house after saying goodbye to the family. He looked back at the window of Ginny's room. She was looking out at him. They shared a moment then Harry apparated to his new home for now.

"Hello master." Kreacher spoke as Harry arrived in the living room.

"Hi Kreacher."

"Shall I make you dinner?"

"Sure." He then just sat on the couch…looking back on what had just happened. _How did I lose her? I didn't lose her. I WON'T LOSE HER! She's the only person I need. Nothing else matters. I need to make this up to her._

"Kreacher, I'm going out to get some roses."

Harry felt that Ginny's didn't deserve this kind of _punishment. _He needed to give her the best _retribution _possible. There was no way he would give up on her.


	6. Reconciliation

A/N So… I didn't like the last chapter that much, both in terms of pacing and story so I agree with some of the reviews... I hope this chapter will make up for it!

Harry was lying on his bed with the shirt Ginny usually wore lying on his chest. _This smells like her flowery scent… Am I weird for smelling this? _It had been a week since Harry returned to the Blacks' residence and he felt quite terrible. He had not gotten that much sleep over the past few days and could not stop thinking about Ginny.

"Are you here to see master?"

_Wow someone actually came to see me. I'm surprised,_ Harry thought as he heard KreacherHarry walked down to see Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Harry!" He heard Hermione say before she hugged him. Ron just waved meekly. They then settled down on the couches while Kreacher made some tea.

"What's up?" Harry nonchalantly asked hoping for a response that would not involve Ginny. He was unfortunately disappointed as the couple looked at each other.

"Mate, she's miserable without you," Ron stated.

"Without me? She's the one who told me to leave in the first place!"

"You know she was just angry, Harry, she didn't mean it," she casually responded.

"How am I supposed to know that! God…how am I going to fix this?" Harry thought out loud.

"Well we're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow to repair the grounds some more and we were hoping you could come. Ginny's going to be there too so you _need _to come," Hermione said pleadingly.

"Of course I'll come." Harry said without a second thought about it.

As Kreacher brought the tea the trio talked about the some more normal subjects. Harry and Ron talked about the Quidditch while Hermione was examining an old book on the Blacks' bookshelf.

"What's that?" Ron asked as he pointed to the pendant hanging from his neck. Hermione's eyes sprang up from the book as she also eyed the pendant.

"Oh it's a pendant with a picture of the Marauders and my mom and me," Harry stated as he passed the pendant around. "Ginny gave it to me for my birthday," he said quietly. It seemed like Hermione had suddenly remembered something as she gave a piercing look at Harry. He always dreaded that.

"Harry, when are you going to apologize to Ginny?"

"Um, well I haven't really thought—…"

"Harry you _need _to do it soon. Ginny has been crying everyday since you have left."

"Yeah I just saw her crying this morning before we left," Ron added quickly.

"I mean…what do I say?" Harry slowly responded.

"That's for you to find out on your own," Hermione said matter of factly as she and Ron left.

Harry just sat there in the living room. Then suddenly he though of something that might get those white roses out of the house.

The next day Harry went to Hogwarts and met up with the rest of the group. They were all assigned to different areas of the school. They were paired off as they went to each area. Harry had Gryffindor Tower and the stairways leading to it. As he entered the Gryffindor area he noticed the destruction that took place. Many walls were blown out. He used his wand to pile some of the bricks back on the walls and then sealed them with a _Reparo _spell. He then heard footsteps in the hallway and looked in the direction of them. She looked back at him with hurt eyes then ran along the stairs past the common room.

"Ginny! Wait!" Harry called after her.

"Just leave me alone!" she said suddenly standing still.

"Just give me a minute to talk to you!" He replied. She didn't move. She just stood there facing away from him. _Good, _Harry thought.

"I _need _you," Harry said pleadingly, "My life starts falling at the pieces without you. You're the only person I need in this world. I mean in a week I couldn't get an ounce of sleep while I was thinking about you," Harry said solemnly.

"You were without me for about a year. I don't think you need me that badly," Ginny retorted with anger in her voice.

"Ginny…you were the motivation for my whole journey," Ginny turned when he said this. Tears were streaming down her face. "Some nights when I thought of you I would take out the Marauders' Map and look for your dot. Just to make sure you were safe."

"Harry," he noticed her voice was slowly breaking, "Did you ever think what would happen to me if I lost you? I could never properly move on… when I saw Hagrid…," she suddenly fell to her knees. Harry moved forward. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to my boyfriend. The boy that I loved ever since I was 10. The Boy-Who-Lived. I saw him a noble wizard who tried to help everyone else before helping himself. And in some cases, hurting those who love him."

Harry then joined her on her knees and reached her eye level. "I'm sorry for everything. The kiss, the year away from you, everything," Ginny looked at him with new tears forming. He could see her lips slowly curving up in a smile. "Here's something that I hope will make up for it." He then took a bouquet of white roses from his ever-expanding rucksack and a blue box. He opened it to show a ring with an emerald on its center. "This is a promise ring. With this ring I promise that I will never leave your side. No matter what comes our way, no matter what circumstances intervene. Now…please take me back? Plus the roses are a bonus gift." She let out a small laugh as he said this. He took that as an incentive and placed the ring on her finger and gave her the roses. She suddenly threw the roses aside and kissed him hard on the mouth. Both of them fell over on the ground. With Ginny kissing and crying at the same time.

After a few minutes of long waited kissing Ginny lay her head on his chest. She heard his gently beating heartbeat.

"I can never stay mad at you for some reason," Ginny said smiling.

"I'm just that good," Harry said with a cocky tone. She playfully hit him on the arm.

"You loved me ever since you were 10?" Harry said with a smile on his face.

"Well…um…yes," she finally said.

" I _really_ am that good," he said as the couple got up laughing.

After their area had been remodeled the couple casually walked to Ron and Hermione, who were modeling the section next to theirs.

"Look who got back together," Hermione said with a smile on her face. Ron had a smile on his face that said: _Good job mate._

After the modeling was done the family returned to the Burrow for a huge feast. The whole feast was full of laughing and joyful banter. Harry loved whenever Ginny secretly squeezed his hand under the table. _It just feels so right, _he thought. After dinner everyone retreated for a long awaited rest. Harry snuck into Ginny's room while Hermione snuck into Ron's.

Harry sighed as he got into bed with his girlfriend.

"Something wrong?" Ginny asked.

"You're going back to school in what…10 days? That's barely any time."

"Well I'll try to spend most of my time with you. We can do various fun activities," Ginny said mischievously.

"Like what?" Harry asked expectantly.

"Oh I don't know," Ginny said playfully as she pulled the collar of Harry's nightshirt towards her and kissed him hard on the lips. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two finally broke apart.

"You know what? I love that activity," Harry said as he took his glasses off and laid down on the bed looking at the ceiling. Ginny nodded as Harry wrapped his arms around her.

"I really missed you Harry. I cried everyday." Harry winced as she said this. He could not stand to see her cry for something he did.

"Oh Gin," he said as he wove his fingers through her hair, "I'll never do anything to hurt you again. Oh and by the way I really missed you too," he casually slipped in. She smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Good night Harry, I love you."

"Good night Gin, I love you too."

Both Harry and Ginny received the _retribution_ they really wanted: To be in each others arms again.


	7. Foolishness

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews!

_**Four Months Later**_

Harry stood in Ginny's room thinking about what had happened the last four months. It was now December and Ginny was coming home for winter break. Harry was going to surprise her.

Harry and Ron were both full-time aurors now but with Voldermort gone work was quite slow. Harry and Ron sometimes helped out at the shop with George and Lee. Both are in better spirits as they have now accepted Fred's death to a certain extent. Ginny was a few minutes from walking inside that door….

"GINNY!" Harry heard Mrs. Weasley proclaim loudly as she went to hug her youngest child. She then said "Hi" to everyone and filled them in briefly on how her first semester of school went. _Where is he? _Ginny thought as she scanned the room, obviously disappointed. She then walked up the creaking stairs to put her suitcase away. She opened the door…and Harry stood there looking at her stunned.

_She's beautiful…DAMN! Harry do something! Don't stand there like an idiot! _He thought as he stood there looking at the beautiful red haired woman in front of him. She then dropped her suitcase and ran into his arms. Harry saw her eyes tearing up.

"Why are you crying?" Harry questioned as he wiped the tears away.

"I…missed you so much." She said, now smiling. Harry did the same. Suddenly both of their eyes locked. They didn't move or speak. They just looked at each other. _She's so beautiful. He's so handsome._ Ginny then quickly broke the silence.

"Are you going to kiss me anytime soon?" she asked with a playfully annoyed tone. Harry moved forward and both of their lips met in a passionate duel, trying to get control of one another. It seemed they went at it for minutes. The couple then found themselves on the bed with Harry's shirt off and Ginny's close to joining the club.

"Wait," Harry said before Ginny started another kiss.

"What is it Harry?" she asked in an innocent tone.

"Um…do you really want to do this? I mean… you know…or do you want to wait till marriage?"

"That doesn't matter to me Harry. I always imagined my first time with the person I truly love. And now I think the moment is upon us," she concluded with a smile on her face.

"What about birth control?" Harry blurted out quickly.

"Well we witches know about a certain spell…" she started slowly.

"Oh I see…did you already cast it?" Harry said while finding the ceiling very interesting.

"Don't worry Harry I already did." She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Wow someone was expecting this. Maybe I won't grant their wish." Harry said in a mocking tone. He then pulled her down for a searing kiss. They came out quite a while later looking disheveled in all aspects, but with smiles on their faces.

"That was amazing," Ginny said.

"I'm the best," Harry said in a victorious tone. Ginny laughed and walked down with him down the hallway. They met Ron and Hermione at the end of the hallway.

"What are you two so happy about?" Hermione ask with grin forming upon her face.

"Oh nothing," the couple said in unison as they walked by Ron.

"What were they up to?" Ron said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Don't bother them now. They're happy."

"I guess your right." Ron said reluctantly.

The feast was quite dazzling. It seemed Mrs. Weasley had gone all out on this occasion. Everyone ate to their heart's content.

Ginny then filled Harry in on the news at Hogwarts. She had become the Head Girl and Quidditch captain and was doing well in all her classes. After dinner Harry took Ginny down to the lake near the Burrow and held her close.

"Have any boys been drooling over you while I was gone?" Harry asked in a mocking tone.

"Not that I know of," Ginny said grinning. She laid her head gently on Harry's shoulder. _She's magnificent, _Harry thought as he stared at her.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked.

"Oh…nothing," Harry said before he pulled her down to the ground and kissed her with a passion.

"HARRY!" Ron yelled from the house interrupting them. Harry and Ginny both ran over to the house and Ron met them at the door.

"Kingsley…and the other aurors found the Death Eaters headquarters and are fighting them right now. We need to go."

Harry nodded and kissed Ginny on the cheek. "I'll be fine, don't worry. Bye!" He said as he and Ron got their brooms and rode off into the moonlight.

_Like that can stop me from worrying, _Ginny thought as she retreated to her room. As she hand was turning the handle, she noticed the promise ring on her finger.

The Death Eaters had apparently built a HQ south of Hogwarts where the remaining dark wizards could convene. But with a few months of spying, the Department of Aurors had successfully tracked their whereabouts. Harry and Ron landed about fifty yards short of the clearing where the fighting was taking place.

You could easily hear the yelling of spells over the silence of the night. As Harry and Ron were heading for the battlefield Kingsley spotted them. He ran over.

"Thank god you two made it. We are going against roughly 30 Death Eaters."

"There's that many left?" Ron asked in a surprised voice.

"We thought less but they ended up surprising us. I brought around 40 men but these Death Eaters can be stubborn some times. Well…" Kingsley started before a green spell flew in the air about the trio, "Get out there!"

Harry and Ron split up as they reached the battlefield.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry yelled as he saw a Death Eater firing spells at a group of Aurors. The spell hit right on target and blew the wand out of the wizard's hand. Another Auror quickly stunned said death eater and but a body binding hex on him. So many spell names were being thrown around that it was hard to decipher each one.

Then he heard the spell that sounded horribly familiar. It was the spell that killed Fred. "_Expulso!"_ A death eater quickly called out. An explosion burst through the battlefield and people ran everywhere. Harry was barely caught in the blast. His right arm had a burnt spot. He looked around for Ron and saw him to the left. He looked beat up but no injuries. When the two make eye contact they nodded and went their separate ways. Kingsley quickly used a water spell to quickly dismiss the fire.

"_Stupefy!"_ Harry yelled as he took out a Death Eater running towards Kingsley.

"HARRY!" Kingsley yelled over the spells. "A portion of your right arm is burnt; you should head back to the campsite for treatment!

"No I'm fine!" Harry replied before he ran off to fight off the remaining Death Eaters. _It's just a little burn. No harm at all._ Harry then came face to face with a Death Eater. Both wizards with wands out pointing at each other. But before Harry could yell a spell the Death Eater quickly yelled out, "_Sectumsempra__!"_ Harry flew back a few yards and surveyed the damage. He had two gashes across his chest. Harry could see Ron coming towards him and he hit the Death Eater with a stunning spell.

"Are you okay mate?" Ron asked looking concerned.

"Only two cuts…in my…chest," Harry ended tiredly.

"Go back to the campsite!"

"Yeah." Harry wearily responded. He then exited the battlefield and walked along the sidelines. He then saw two Death Eaters a few yards away. They were secluded in a small clearing. _If I surprised them I think I could take them both, _He thought. He walked over quietly… "_Expelliarmus!" _he yelled and took out one of the wands of the wizards. "_Stupefy!"_ He yelled as he stunned one of them. Unfortunately a Death Eater was behind him. He looked back and saw him with a grin on his face. He could see another tall shadow behind him.

"_CRUCIO!"_

_Ahhhhhh. Where the bloody hell am I? The last I remember… I was stupid and tried to rush a trio of Death Eaters. My body aches all over... _He opened his eyes and saw the whole Weasley Family all looking at him. "Where am I?" Harry said tiredly. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

"You're in St. Mungo's dear," she happily replied. He looked around the bed for Ginny. She was sitting in a corner and Harry could see tear stains on her face. _I told her not to worry and I let her down..._

"What happened at the battle Ron?" Harry asked trying to save the talk with Ginny for later.

"Well Kingsley saved you and then we rounded the rest of them up," he replied casually. Harry remembered seeing a tall shadow behind one of the death eaters. That he was guessing was Kingsley.

"Can I talk to Harry for a minute?" Ginny announced. The rest of the family looked at her surprisingly like she wasn't even in the room since she hadn't said a word in a quite a long time. Everyone then filtered out leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"So…" Harry started. Ginny slapped him. Very hard. That was evident as Hermione and Ron heard it outside the door. "He's getting it now…" Ron said with a scared look on his face. Hermione glared.

"I deserve that." Harry said rubbing his face. Ginny eyed him for a minute. Then the dam burst.

"What were you planning to do? Die in some heroic way? YOU'RE ALREADY A HERO! You don't need to try harder than anyone else is! What about staying by my side?!" She suddenly pointed to her ring. Harry tried to contemplate a response but he had a blank page. "You promised you would never leave my side! WHAT IF KINGSLEY WASN'T THERE! YOU WOULD'VE DIED!" Ginny yelled in conclusion. Harry just laid there on the bed stunned. Ginny suddenly collapsed to the ground in sobs. Harry tried to get up from the bed but his ribs were worse than he thought and it pained immensely when he tried to get up.

Ginny started to get up and Harry pulled her toward the bed and hugged her. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"You're a stupid prat…" she mumbled into his shoulder. He just nodded along. When Ginny looked up Harry leaned in gave a deep kiss that only deepened with every passing moment.

"You know I'm still mad at you," she said with a smile on her face as she lay in his bed next to him.

"Yeah I know." Harry replied grinning.

Foolishness is contained every relationship but when the solution is found the relationship and the _retribution_ becomes even stronger.


End file.
